


Imagine Me & You

by sassy_lesbian



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_lesbian/pseuds/sassy_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pitch Perfect twist on the film Imagine Me & You. Chloe's life is everything she'd dreamed it would be, but on the day of her wedding she meets Beca Mitchell and everything she knows is turned on its head. DISCONTINUED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. It is what it is. Also, Dislclaimer, no copyright infringement intended and all that jazz. Enjoy.

She wakes up at 7am sharp, the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ears, and as her eyes snap open a broad smile stretches across her face. It’s her wedding day.

She sits up in bed, her ginger locks bouncing carelessly when she turns to see her best friends, Aubrey and Stacie bursting through her bedroom door. They pounce on her, tackling her back onto the mattress with squeals of delight. It’s her wedding day and Chloe Beale has never been happier.

* * *

After a few hours of preparation, and an uneventful drive to the chapel, Chloe sits in the bridal chambers, holding tight to Aubrey’s hand. Her fiancé, and very soon to be husband, Luke, is in his own room, pacing nervously with his groomsmen at his side.

The door bursts open and for a second he can only think the worst, that is until his eyes land on the formerly missing member of his party.

“Beca,” he sighs, relieved. “Where the hell have you been? I thought you were going to miss my wedding!”

“Never,” she replies, adjusting the tie on her tux.

She’d met Luke a couple months when they were hired to do a set together for a local club; he’d been one of two house DJ’s and when the other had quit unexpectedly Beca was brought in as his replacement. They’d hit it off pretty quickly, Luke completely taken by Beca’s talent, and he’d asked her to DJ his and Chloe’s wedding reception. “Can’t have bad music at my own wedding now can I,” he’d said, and when Chloe wanted to add another bridesmaid to her party, he’d asked Beca to step up to keep things equal.

“I’m Beca, by the way.” She shook hands with the rest of Luke’s friends, greeting them each in kind. Donald and Benji she’d met before, but Luke’s best friend and best man, Jesse, was a face she’d yet to put to a name.

“Name’s Jesse,” he offered, extending his hand to Beca with his brightest smile. “I can’t wait to hear you spin.”

 "Thanks.”

 She dismissed him with a tight smile, and a raise of her eyebrows before, moving over to check on Luke. “You’re gonna be fine,” she mumbled, adjusting his tie.

 

* * *

 

Chloe stood at the back of the church, waiting just out of site as her bridal party made their way down the aisle. As her father stepped forward and took her arm she let out a nervous breath, calming herself as she stepped forward, as immediately falling on Luke only 25 steps away.

They progressed slowly down the aisle and while she could feel everyone’s eyes on her Chloe couldn’t tear her eyes from her fiancé’s. Until, that is, she saw Beca. Luke had mentioned that he’d get another groomsman to walk Cynthia Rose down the aisle but when he’d said he’d get Bec to do it she’d just assumed he’d meant a guy. As her eyes landed on the surprisingly tiny brunette, she was startled to realize she wasn’t just looking at her but looking into her eyes. Chloe’s eyes snapped back to Luke immediately, his smile erasing all other thoughts from her mind as her father gave her away and she stepped up to his side.

* * *

The reception was going well. Beca’s music had everyone dancing, even the oldest of the group, some confined to wheelchairs, could be seen tapping their toes as she spun and mixed for her friend and his new wife. 

“Does the DJ dance?”

Jesse sidled up to her, tux jacket gone and bowtie long since removed.

Beca rolled her eyes, “I’m working.”

“Come on,” Jesse pressed. “I’m sure you’ve got a playlist on that computer of yours, throw something on and take a five minute break.”

Beca sighed, giving him the side eye as she pulled up a playlist, his sad puppy face quickly turning into a full-faced grin.

“Just let me take an actual break before you force me to dance,” she said, stepping off her platform and heading for the refreshments.

“I’ll be here,” she heard Jesse call after her as she worked her way through the crowd.

She was mid-reach for the punchbowl when Luke’s wife popped up out of nowhere, halting her progress.

“Hi,” she said, blue eyes oddly nervous. “You don’t want any of this, really.”

“Uh, no,” Beca replied. “I’m pretty sure I do.”

She made to reach around Chloe but was stopped again, the redhead stepping back into her path shaking her head.

“Are you okay,” she asked. “You’re kind of freaking me out a little.”

Chloe sighed, defeated, “My ring’s in there. I was getting some punch and it just slipped off.”

Both women turned, looking into the deep bowl of punch, the angle of the ladle making it clear they wouldn’t be able to just scoop it out.

“This is so queerballs,” Beca mumbled under her breath, rolling up the sleeve of her shirt. “Just, cover me or something.”

Eyes wide, Chloe quickly stepped in front of Beca as the brunette’s hand dove into the bowl of punch in search of her ring. Unfortunately for them Luke’s friend Bumper chose that moment to suddenly become thirsty.

“Ladies,” he practically yelled. “Look at you red, all married and grown up. Who’s your friend?”

Beca turned and casually slipped Chloe’s ring onto her finger behind her back before moving over to shake Bumper’s hand. “Beca,” she stated, completely unenthused. “The DJ.”

Bumper withdrew his hand, a disgusted look on his face, and abruptly walked away.

“He’s such a jerk.” Chloe turned, catching Beca’s arm before she could sneak away. “Thanks, by the way,” She wiggled her ring finger at Beca. “For everything.”

Beca nodded politely and made her way back to her platform, disappointed when she saw Jesse still waiting patiently for her.

“There she is,” he grinned. “I believe we’re up for a dance.”

Before she could protest his arms were around her, pulling her close. She adjusted herself awkwardly, trying to put some space between them to no avail. Beca resigned herself to giving him this one dance, but all bets were off when the song suddenly switched from one of her mixes to “Don’t you” by Simple Minds.

“What the hell,” she yelled, shoving Jesse off her and running for her equipment. “Did you fuck with my shit?”

“I’m sorry, Beca,” he pleaded. “Your mixes are good, really good, I just figured a classic might-“

“Just stop.”

She took a quick look at the time, remembering the schedule she’d been asked to help follow and was relieved to see that she could cut the song off without any further embarrassment.

“Okay ladies and gents,” she announced, a microphone now in her hand. Luke had given her a script of sorts to read from and she had to keep herself from cringing as she continued. “In lieu of traditional best man and maid of honor speeches, Aubrey and Jesse along with their fellow Aca-people,” Beca had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling. “-Will be performing a medley of songs to celebrate the newly weds.”

She handed the mic to Aubrey as she moved to the front of the room, flanked by the members of both wedding parties. As they started singing, Beca began packing up her equipment, her job now finished for the evening. She gave her station a quick once over before slipping out unnoticed, ready to fall into her bed and a deep relaxing slumber. 

 


	2. The Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, no beta, all mistakes are mine.

Their honeymoon had been amazing, perfect even, if you asked Chloe. They’d gone down to Costa Rica and spent a week in Manuel Antonio, hiking, exploring, and frolicking in the ocean. It was everything she’d dreamed it would be and more, but she was back in Los Angeles now and work was breathing down her throat.

She worked in Public Relations for one of the biggest firms in the country and while she enjoyed her job it was also very demanding. Heaving a sigh as she read through the endless emails she’d ignored while gone, Chloe crumpled up a post-it and tossed it at a desk a few feet away.

“Can I help you,” came Aubrey’s reply, spinning in her chair to eye her friend.

“I’ve been back at work three hours and I already want another vacation.” Chloe turned to the blonde, a pitiful look on her face.

“Just because your vacation’s over doesn’t mean the honeymoon has to be,” Aubrey teased. “I’m sure Luke won’t mind if you bring a little bit of Costa Rica to the bedroom tonight.”

Chloe laughed and threw another crumpled post-it at the blonde, “You’re terrible. And he’s spinning tonight.”

* * *

“Hey Bec, can you come here a minute? I need you to give this a listen.”

Beca walked over to where Luke was prepping his equipment, hopping onto the platform with ease. “Let’s hear it.”

He’d been working on a mix for Chloe for a while now but nothing had ever seemed to fit quite right. He’d tried using songs that reminded him of her and they’d always ended up falling flat, but this time he was sure he’d gotten it right.

Beca pulled on his headphones and nodded along as she listened, totally oblivious to what it meant to Luke. As it ended she slipped off the headphones and eyed her friend.

“It’s interesting,” she began, choosing her words carefully. “I never would have thought to try those songs together, you might be on to something.”

She handed Luke back his headphones and hopped down, ready to return to her own makeshift office near the bar.

“I’ll just keep trying I guess,” Luke muttered as Beca walked away. Before he could get too down on himself though, his ears were met with an over embellished verse of “Carry On My Wayward Son”, as the doors flew open.

“There he is,” Jesse yelled, throwing his arms up. “How was the honeymoon big man?”

“Great,” Luke nodded. “Costa Rica’s amazing. Glad to be home though.”

“You can only be away from your music for so long, huh? I know how you feel. If I don’t watch a movie a day I feel like a piece of me is missing.”

“Getting a bit weird now Jess.”

“Why don’t you go to the dentist and get a tooth drilled instead,” Beca piped in, leaning against the doorjamb to her office. “I’m sure it’s just as enjoyable.”

“What?” Jesse turned, eyes filled with confusion and something akin to pity. “How can you not like movies?”

“It’s easy,” Beca answered, arms folded defiantly against her chest. “They’re boring and predictable.”

“That’s so not true,” Jesse countered.

“Oh really? Did you know that there are seven basic stories from which all other stories are derived and therefore have all already been told?”

“That’s, that’s, no. Movies are different, anything is possible with the magic of cinema.”

Beca scoffed and brushed past him, making her way to a highly amused Luke with a flash drive in hand.

“Here,” she said handing him the drive. “See if any of these will work with that mix you played me. The beats are strong but not overpowering, might help bring the piece together a little better.”

Luke nodded his thanks, laughing as Jesse launched into another movie rant.

“You seriously don’t like any movies? I mean you have to have a favorite.”

“I watched a porno at a high school party once,” she smirked. “Liked that.”

Jesse shook his head. “Okay, you know what you need? A movie education. I’m gonna give you a movie-cation.”

Beca’s eyebrows rose and she threw a quick “what the fuck” face at Luke.

“Don’t ask me,” he said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“You both do,” Jesse continued. “Luke when are you two off next? At the same time?”

“Um, Wednesday?”

“Wednesday night. Your place,” he looks pointedly at Beca. “Prepare to be amazed.”

* * *

After Jesse left Luke tried to persuade Beca to show up for their “Movie-cation” by claiming that Jesse would show up regardless and Chloe would have his head for spending his one night off watching movies with a buddy. Beca was unmoved, and several hours later she found herself leaning against the door to her office, listening to Luke’s set.

“It’s a shame he’s married,” Fat Amy half shouted from the bar as she poured a patron a drink. “He’d make a solid addition to my set of boyfriends.”

Beca grinned, shaking her head at her best friend. They’d met years ago at school, Beca drawn to Amy’s “tell it how it is” bravado, and Amy to Beca’s snark. When Amy found out the club was looking for a new DJ, she’d recommended the brunette immediately, and she’d gotten the job.

“Sorry Amy, guess you’ll have to find someone else.”

Amy just shrugged and much to the amusement of her customers, pirate danced to the other end of the bar.

“Excuse me.” A hand on Beca’s shoulder made her jump, turning abruptly only to come face to face with Luke’s wife. “It’s Beca right?”

“What? Yeah,” she replied, taking a step away from the redhead.

“I just wanted to say thanks again for everything you did at the wedding, it was really great.”

“It was my pleasure, really. Luke’s a great guy and there was no way I’d let him have bad music at his own reception.”

They shared an awkward but mostly genuine smile, the conversation seemingly over until Chloe couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“Do you want to come to dinner?”

Beca was taken aback, eyebrows quirking suspiciously at the question.

“On Wednesday. With Luke and me. I know you both have the night off and-“

Beca cut her off.  “He told you about Jesse’s “movie-cation” didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Chloe sighed, disappointed she’d been caught. Instead of admitting defeat she dug deeper, putting on her best kicked puppy look. “Please think about it. I’d really like to get to know you since you work so closely with Luke and I promise if you don’t like what we watch I’ll steal you away for some girl talk. Just think about it.”

Met with Chloe’s bright blue eyes and the sad yet hopeful pout on her face, Beca found she couldn’t outright refuse. “Okay,” she conceded. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
